Cửa Hàng Lợn
Tại Hamlet, ta có thể dùng Xu Oinc để mua các vật dụng từ cửa hàng lợn. Họ bổ sung lại ngay sau khi bạn mua thứ gì đó, và họ sẽ đổi các đồ trên kệ sau vài ngày. Mỗi vật dụng dường như có cùng cơ hội xuất hiện. Cửa Hàng Lợn là nơi an toàn để trốn khỏi Rơi, Đêm Tối và Mưa. Nếu như bạn đang ở trong một Cửa Hàng, bạn sẽ không bị mất Tinh Thần vào chiều và tối, và rơi sẽ không xuất hiện cho đến khi bạn rời khỏi đó. Bạn có thể chờ đến ban ngày, khi tầm nhìn tốt hơn và Lính Canh dùng Kích thay vì Đuốc, tránh làm cháy cả thị trấn. Cửa Hàng Lợn đóng vào ban đêm. Bạn sẽ không thể mua được gì hoặc bước vào một cửa hàng vào ban đêm, nhưng nếu bạn đã ở trong đó từ trước thì bạn có thể ở trong đó qua đêm. Có hai thành phố lợn: Thành phố Swinesbury và Palace. Phần đa cửa hàng chỉ xuất hiện ở một thành phố. Tiệm Bánh Sterling |image = The Sterling Trough Deli Build.png |name = Tiệm Bánh Sterling |biome = Thành Phố Lợn |spawnCode = "pig_shop_deli"}} Cửa hàng này ở trên hòn đảo đầu tiên. Tiểu Thương làm việc ở đây. Cô bán những món ăn Nồi Hầm. } |- | |Rau Củ Hầm |3 |- | |Lasagna Thịt Quái |2 |- | |Cookie Bí Ngô |3 |- | |Cà Tím Nhồi |4 |- | |Bunwich Đùi Ếch |5 |- | |Bánh Cốm Mật Ong |5 |- | |Sủi Cảo |10 |- | |Bánh Quế |10 |- | |Thịt Viên |10 |- | |Giăm Bông Mật Ong |20 |- | |Tiệc Gà Tây |10 |- | |Bánh Thanh Long |30 |} Tiệm Hoa Cô Sow |name = Tiệm Hoa Cô Sow |image = Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_florist"}} Cửa hàng này nằm trên hòn đảo đầu tiên. Người Bán Hoa làm việc ở đây. Cô ấy bán Hạt Giống, Bụi Dâu và Vòng Hoa. } |- | |Hạt Bí Ngô |1 |- | |Hạt Thạch Lựu |1 |- | |Hạt Cà Tím |1 |- | |Hạt Sầu Riêng |1 |- | |Hạt Ngô |1 |- | |Hạt Thanh Long |10 |- | |Hạt Dưa Hấu |1 |- | |Hạt Giống |1 |- | |Vòng Hoa |2 |- | |Birchnut |1 |- | |Pine Cone |1 |- | |Berry Bush |2 |- | |Berry Bush (leafy variant) |2 |} Pigg and Pigglet's General Store |name = Pigg and Pigglet's General Store |image = Pigg and Pigglet's General Store Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_general"}} This shop is on the first island. The Banker works here. He sells tools. } |- | |Pitchfork |5 |- | |Shovel |5 |- | |Pickaxe |5 |- | |Axe |5 |- | |Flint |1 |- | |Rocks |1 |- | |Cut Grass |1 |- | |Machete |5 |- | |Miner Hat |20 |- | |Razor |3 |- | |Backpack |5 |- | |Umbrella |10 |- | |Cloth |5 |- | |Bug Net |20 |- | |Fishing Rod |10 |} Curly Tails Mud Spa |name = Curly Tails Mud Spa |image = Curly Tails Mud Spa Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_hoofspa"}} This shop is on the first island. The Beautician works here. She sells coffee, healing items, and some mushrooms. } |- | |Blue Cap |3 |- | |Green Cap |2 |- | |Honey Poultice |5 |- | |Healing Salve |4 |- | |Anti Venom |5 |- | |Coffee Beans |2 |- | |Flower Petals |1 |} Swinesbury Fine Grocer's |name = Swinesbury Fine Grocer's |image = Swinesbury Fine Grocer's Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_produce"}} This shop is on the first island. Storeowner works here. She sells uncooked food. She always sells ice. } |- | |Berries |1 |- | |Ice |1 |- | |Watermelon |1 |- | |Sweet Potato |1 |- | |Carrot |1 |- | |Drumstick |2 |- | |Eggplant |2 |- | |Corn |2 |- | |Pumpkin |3 |- | |Meat |5 |- | |Pomegranate |1 |- | |Banana |1 |- | |Coconut |3 |- | |Frog Legs |2 |} Swinesbury Academy |name = Swinesbury Academy |image = Swinesbury Academy.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_academy"}} This shop is on the first island. The Professor works here. He buys Lost Relics. } |Tenpiece Oinc | |Relic Fragment |- | |Tenpiece Oinc | |Lost Totem |- | |Tenpiece Oinc | |Lost Idol |} Swinesbury Mineral Exchange |name = Swinesbury Mineral Exchange |image = Swinesbury Mineral Exchange Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_bank"}} This shop is on the first island. The Banker works here. He sells gold nugget and converts oincs to high denominations. The banker doesn't restock stolen goods. } |- | |Gold Nugget |10 |- | |Tenpiece Oinc |10 |- | |Centapiece Oinc |100 |} Swinesbury City Hall |name = Swinesbury City Hall |image = Swinesbury Cityhall.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_cityhall"}} This shop is on the first island. The Pig Mayor works here. He sells Security Contracts and the Deed of Home Ownership, which unlocks the Slanty Shanty } |- | |Deed of home ownership |50 |- | |House Expansion Permit |50 |- | |Demolition Permit |10 |- | |Security Contract |10 |} 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium |name = 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium |image = 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_antiquities"}} This shop is in Palace city. The Collector works here. He sells rare crafting ingredients. } |- | |Silk |5 |- | |Gears |10 |- | |Mandrake |50 |- | |Glow Berry |20 |- | |Deerclops Eyeball |50 |- | |Walrus Tusk |50 |- | |Bearger Fur |40 |- | |Down Feather |40 |- | |Scales |30 |- | |Hound's Tooth |5 |- | |Bamboo |3 |- | |Beefalo Horn |5 |- | |Cat Tail |4 |- | |Volt Goat Horn |5 |- | |Horn |5 |} The Flying Pig Arcane Shop |name = The Flying Pig Arcane Shop |image = The Flying Pig Arcane Shop Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_arcane"}} This shop is in Palace city. The Erudite works here. He sells Magic Tab items. } |- | |Ice Staff |50 |- | |Fire Staff |50 |- | |Life Giving Amulet |50 |- | |Chilled Amulet |50 |- | |Nightmare Amulet |50 |- | |Living Log |5 |- | |Belt of Hunger |20 |- | |Dark Sword |50 |- | |Night Armor |20 |- | |One-man Band |40 |} The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop |name = The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop |image = The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_weapons"}} This shop is in Palace city. The Hunter works here. He sells weapons and traps. } |- | |Spear |3 |- | |Halberd |5 |- | |Cutlass Supreme |50 |- | |Tooth Trap |10 |- | |Bird Trap |20 |- | |Trap |2 |- | |Coconade |20 |- | |Blow Dart |10 |- | |Sleep Blowdart |10 |- | |Boomerang |10 |} The Sow's Ear Hat Shop |name = The Sow's Ear Hat Shop |image = The Sow's Ear Hat Shop Build.png |spawnCode = "pig_shop_hatshop"}} This shop is in Palace city. The Hatmaker works here. He sells hats. } |- | |Winter Hat |10 |- | |Top Hat |10 |- | |Rabbit Earmuffs |5 |- | |Tam O' Shanter |50 |- | |Moggles |20 |- | |Cat Cap |10 |- | |Captain Hat |20 |- | |Feather Hat |5 |- | |Straw Hat |3 |- | |Beefalo Hat |10 |- | |Pith Hat |10 |} The Tinkerer's Tower This shop is in Palace city. It sells blue prints. } |- | |Walking Cane blueprint |500 |- | |Eyebrella blueprint |300 |- | |Scaled Chest blueprint |200 |- | |Scalemail blueprint |200 |- | |Weather Pain blueprint |100 |- | |Dripple Pipes blueprint |100 |- | |Insulated Pack blueprint |100 |- | |Moggles blueprint |50 |- | |Hibearnation Vest blueprint |50 |} Palace The palace is in Palace city. The Pig Queen Malfalfa lives here. If you give her the Royal Crown and the Regal Scepter, then she will give you a Royal Gallery Key for each one. Alternatively you can use the Royal Crown to unlock Wilba. Gallery Palace interior 1.png|Interior of the Palace's Throne Room. Palace interior 2.png|Interior of the Palace's Royal Gallery. Palace interior 3.png|Interior of the Palace's Souvenir Shop. Swinesbury Mineral Exchange interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury Mineral Exchange. Swinesbury Academy interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury Academy. Swinesbury Fine Grocer's interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury Fine Grocer's. Swinesbury City Hall interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury City Hall. The Sow's Ear Hat Shop interior.png|Interior of The Sow's Ear Hat Shop. The Sterling Trough Deli interior.png|Interior of The Sterling Trough Deli. The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop interior.png|Interior of The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop. The Flying Pig Arcane Shop interior.png|Interior of The Flying Pig Arcane Shop. 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium interior.png|Interior of 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium. The Tinkerer's Tower interior.png|Interior of The Tinkerer's Tower. Pigg and Pigglet's General Store interior.png|Interior of Pigg and Pigglet's General Store. Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements interior.png|Interior of Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements. Curly Tails Mud Spa interior.png|Interior of Curly Tails Mud Spa. en:Pig Shops